War for the Planet of the Apes
War for the Planet of the Apes is a 2017 American science fiction film directed by Matt Reeves and written by Mark Bomback and Reeves. A sequel to Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) and Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014), it is the third installment in the Planet of the Apes reboot series. The film stars Andy Serkis, Woody Harrelson and Steve Zahn, and follows a confrontation between the apes, led by Caesar, and the humans for control of Earth. Like its predecessor, its premise shares several similarities to the fifth film in the original series, Battle for the Planet of the Apes, but it is not a direct remake. War for the Planet of the Apes premiered in New York City on July 10, 2017, and was theatrically released in the United States on July 14, 2017, by 20th Century Fox. The film was a commercial success having grossed over $490 million. It received critical praise, with many reviewers highlighting the performances (particularly Serkis's), visual effects, story, direction, cinematography, and musical score. The film received a nomination for Best Special Visual Effects at the 71st British Academy Film Awards, and was also nominated for Best Visual Effects at the 90th Academy Awards. It was also nominated for four Saturn Awards, including Best Director for Reeves and Best Actor for Serkis. Plot Two years after the bonobo Koba attacked the human survivors in San Francisco, Caesar and his tribe of intelligent apes have been forced to fight against a rogue U.S. military faction known as Alpha-Omega, led by a ruthless colonel. Alpha-Omega employs apes previously loyal to Koba, derogatorily called "donkeys". After a failed attack by an Alpha-Omega platoon on an ape outpost, four soldiers, including one named Preacher and a "donkey" gorilla named Red, are captured. Caesar releases the humans, hoping to show the Colonel the apes are not savages; Red escapes by injuring the albino gorilla Winter. Caesar's eldest son Blue Eyes and lieutenant Rocket return from a long journey. Blue Eyes reports that they found a place, across a desert, that is ideal for the apes. Despite an uneasy Winter asserting that the apes should leave immediately, Caesar decides they need to prepare first. That night, the Colonel leads a team in infiltrating the apes' home, killing Blue Eyes and Caesar's wife Cornelia. The apes are unable to find Winter, who they believe betrayed them to the Colonel out of cowardice. As the tribe gathers to journey to safety, Caesar leaves his younger son, Cornelius, in the care of Blue Eyes' wife Lake, then departs to serve as a decoy for the others. Accompanied by Rocket, orangutan Maurice, and gorilla Luca, they enter a desolate village, where they find a soldier. After Caesar kills him in self-defence, they find a mute girl whom Maurice befriends, giving her a rag doll. They find Winter, now a "donkey," at an Alpha-Omega camp. Winter says that the Colonel has left, then attempts to call out for help, but the other apes restrain Winter, and accidentally suffocate him. Caesar begins to worry that he is becoming like Koba, killing other apes in his quest for revenge. While following the Alpha-Omega force, the apes discover soldiers shot and left for dead. Their examination of a dying soldier reveals that he is mute like the girl. Caesar's group chase a hooded figure who stole one of their horses and are surprised to discover he is an intelligent ape named Bad Ape. Bad Ape knows where Alpha-Omega is stationed and leads them there. The location proves to be a heavily fortified quarantine facility in the northerly mountains of Sierra Nevada. Attempting to get a closer look, Luca is killed by some soldiers and Caesar, after deciding to proceed alone, is captured. Caesar discovers that Alpha-Omega has captured his entire tribe and are forcing them to build a defensive wall. The Colonel forces him to work with the other apes, but Caesar inspires them to stop working temporarily before the Colonel threatens them back to work. Caesar deduces that the Colonel is barricading the facility to fend off the remaining U.S. Army, who are against him for going rogue and for killing his own men. The Colonel explains that the Simian Flu virus has mutated and the human carriers subsequently become mute and devolve to a primitive, non-talking state. He has Caesar tortured with starvation to force the other apes to work. The mute girl, named Nova by Maurice, sneaks into the facility to give Caesar food, water, and her rag doll. To divert attention from Nova, Rocket allows himself to be captured and beaten by Red. The next day, the Colonel discovers and confiscates the doll. Caesar, Rocket, Maurice, and Bad Ape successfully free the apes in a tunnel leading out of the facility. Caesar remains behind to confront the Colonel, just as the facility is attacked by the Army. Finding the Colonel infected by the virus from contact with Nova's doll, Caesar decides to let him commit suicide rather than exact revenge. The escaping apes are caught in the crossfire between Alpha-Omega and the Army. Caesar attempts to blow up a large fuel tank to take out the Alpha-Omega forces from behind, but he is shot by Preacher. Red intervenes, killing Preacher, and is immediately executed by another soldier. Caesar blows up the tank, which inadvertently triggers an avalanche that completely wipes out both Alpha-Omega and the Army. The apes survive by climbing nearby trees. The apes cross the desert and reach the oasis. While the apes and Nova celebrate, Maurice discovers Caesar's fatal wound. He promises to tell Cornelius who his father was and what he did for the apes. Caesar then dies peacefully as the other apes look on. Cast Apes * Andy Serkis as Caesar, an intelligent chimpanzee who is leader to a tribe of genetically enhanced apes. * Steve Zahn as Bad Ape, a chimpanzee who lived in a zoo before the Simian Flu outbreak and was a hermit before joining Caesar's group. * Karin Konoval as Maurice, a Bornean orangutan who is Caesar's loyal adviser and friend. * Terry Notary as Rocket, a chimpanzee who is Caesar's brother-figure. * Ty Olsson as Red, a western lowland gorilla who was once a follower of Koba, now serving the Colonel to defeat Caesar. Olsson previously played Chief Hamill in Rise. * Michael Adamthwaite as Luca, a western lowland gorilla in Caesar's tribe. Luca was previously played by Scott Lang in Dawn. * Toby Kebbell as Koba, a bonobo who had previously waged war against the humans in Dawn; he now appears in Caesar's hallucinations. * Judy Greer as Cornelia, Caesar's wife. * Sara Canning as Lake, a chimpanzee in Caesar's tribe, who is also Blue Eyes' mate and later Cornelius's caretaker. * Devyn Dalton as Cornelius, Caesar and Cornelia's youngest son, and Blue Eyes' younger brother. Dalton previously played Cornelia in Rise. * Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes, Caesar and Cornelia's oldest son. Blue Eyes was previously played by Nick Thurston in Dawn. * Aleks Paunovic as Winter, an albino western lowland gorilla in Caesar's tribe who sided with the Colonel out of fear. Humans * Woody Harrelson as The Colonel, the leader of the paramilitary organization Alpha-Omega, who is obsessed with wiping out Caesar and his tribe to preserve humans as the dominant species. * Amiah Miller as Nova, a mute orphan whom Maurice befriends and cares for. * Gabriel Chavarria as Preacher, a human soldier working under the Colonel in Alpha-Omega. Production Development After seeing his cut of Dawn, 20th Century Fox and Chernin Entertainment signed Matt Reeves to return as director for a third installment of the reboot series. In January 2014, the studio announced the third film, with Reeves returning to direct and co-write along with Bomback, and Peter Chernin, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver serving as producers. During an interview in mid-November 2014 with MTV, Andy Serkis said they did not know the next film's setting. "...It could be five years after the event. It could be the night after the events of where we left Dawn." In May 2015, the title was first given as War of the Planet of the Apes. By October 2015, it had been retitled as War for the Planet of the Apes. When director Reeves and screenwriter Bomback came on board to helm Dawn, the film already had a release date, which led to an accelerated production schedule. However, with the third installment, Fox wanted to give the duo plenty of time to write and make the film. Taking advantage of this, the two bonded with each other more than before. In interviews for Dawn, Reeves talked about the inevitable war Caesar would have with the humans: "As this story continues, we know that war is not avoided by the end of Dawn. That is going to take us into the world of what he is grappling with. Where he is going to be thrust into circumstances that he never, ever wanted to deal with, and was hoping he could avoid. And now he is right in the middle of it. The things that happen in that story test him in huge ways, in the ways in which his relationship with Koba haunts him deeply. It's going to be an epic story. I think you've probably read that I sort of described it where in the first film was very much about his rise from humble beginnings to being a revolutionary. The second movie was about having to rise to the challenge of being a great leader in the most difficult of times. This is going to be the story that is going to cement his status as a seminal figure in ape history, and sort of leads to an almost biblical status. He is going to become like a mythic ape figure, like Moses." Toby Kebbell, who portrayed Koba in Dawn, had expressed interest in reprising his role or performing as other characters. Plans to include Koba in a larger role in the film were abandoned early, with Bomback saying, "If you stayed until the very end of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, you hear Koba's breathing. We did that to give us a tiny crack of a possibility that we could revive Koba if we wanted to. Very early on in spitballing, we realized there was nothing more to do with Koba—certainly nothing that would exceed what he had done in the last story. But we knew we wanted to keep him alive as an idea. In playing out the reality of what happened at the end of the last film, Caesar would be traumatized by having to kill his brother. That would have resonance, and we wanted to make sure that did not get lost. So the answer was that we could go inside Caesar's mind at this point and revisit Koba that way. Casting In August 2015, Deadline reported that Gabriel Chavarria had been cast as one of the humans in the film.In September 2015, The Hollywood Reporter announced that Woody Harrelson had been cast as the film's antagonist, and that Chavarria's role was supporting. In October 2015, TheWrap reported that Steve Zahn was cast as a new ape in the film.It was also announced that actress Amiah Miller was cast as one of the film's humans, with Judy Greer and Karin Konoval reprising their roles as Cornelia and Maurice, while Aleks Paunovic and Sara Canning were cast as new apes. Filming Principal photography on the film began on October 14, 2015 in the Lower Mainland in Vancouver, under the working title Hidden Fortress. Filming was expected to take place there until early March 2016. Parts of the film were expected to shoot for up to five days in the Kananaskis in late January and early February. In March, Serkis confirmed that he had finished shooting his portions. Visual effects As with Rise and Dawn, the visual effects for War were created by Weta Digital; the apes were created with a mixture of motion-capture and CGI key-frame animation, as they were performed in motion-capture technology and animated in CGI. Influences At New York Comic-Con 2016, Reeves explained that he and Bomback were influenced by many films before writing. He said, "One of the first things that Mark and I did because we had just finished Dawn was that we decided to watch a million movies. We decided to do what people fantasize what Hollywood screenwriters get to do but no one actually does. We got Fox to give us a theater and we watched movie after movie. We watched every Planet of the Apes movie, war movies, westerns, Empire Strikes Back... We just thought, 'We have to pretend we have all the time in the world,' even though we had limited time. We got really inspired." According to Reeves, the treacherous apes being nicknamed "donkeys" is both a reference to the video game character Donkey Kong and the fact that they are used as "pack mules". Additionally, during production, Reeves and Bomback sought broader inspirations from films like The Bridge on the River Kwai and The Great Escape. Feeling that there was a need to imbue Biblical themes and elements, they also watched Biblical epics like Ben-Hur and The Ten Commandments. The influences and inspirations were made evident in the relationship between Caesar and Woody Harrelson's Colonel, a military leader with pretensions toward godhood. Reeves has compared their relationship to the dynamic between Alec Guinness's British Commander and Sessue Hayakawa's prison camp Colonel in Bridge on the River Kwai. Another comparison is in Caesar's journey to find the Colonel, flanked by a posse of close friends—a situation Reeves explicitly tied to Clint Eastwood's war-weary soldier in The Outlaw Josey Wales. Influences from the film Apocalypse Now, notably Harrelson's character and his Alpha-Omega faction being similar to Colonel Kurtz's renegade army, were also noted by several journalists. Harrelson has also acknowledged the similarities and inspiration. Soundtrack July 21, 2017 |recorded = 2017|genre = Film score|label = Sony Masterworks}}On October 17, 2015, it was confirmed that Michael Giacchino, the composer and writer of the soundtrack for Dawn, would return to compose War's score. The soundtrack was digitally released to iTunes and Amazon on July 7, 2017, and in its physical form by Sony Masterworks on July 21, 2017. Release The film was initially set for a July 29, 2016, release. However, in January 2015, Fox postponed the film's release date to about a year later on July 14, 2017. Marketing Special behind-the-scenes footage for the film was aired on TV on November 22, 2015, as part of a contest announcement presented by director Matt Reeves and Andy Serkis. The footage aired during The Walking Dead on AMC. The announcement allowed winners to wear a performance-capture suit and appear in a scene as an ape. The announcement was released on 20th Century Fox's official YouTube page later the same day. At a New York Comic Con special event on October 6, Reeves, Serkis and producer Dylan Clark debuted an exclusive look at the film. Serkis has also mentioned that the film would be accompanied by a video game, for which he performed motion capture. Titled Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier, the game was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC in fall 2017. Reception Box office War for the Planet of the Apes grossed $146.9 million in the United States and Canada and $343.8 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $490.7 million, against a production budget of $150 million. In North America, the film was projected to gross $50–60 million in its opening weekend; however, given its acclaimed status and strong word-of-mouth, rival studios believed the film had the potential to debut as high as $70–80 million. War was closely monitored by analysts while the summer was witnessing a decline in ticket sales, a situation that they blamed on franchise fatigue for an overabundance of sequels and reboots (such as Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Transformers: The Last Knight and The Mummy). However, box office analysts noted that well-reviewed films have tended to perform in-line with estimates (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Wonder Woman and Spider-Man: Homecoming). The film grossed $5 million from Thursday night previews at 3,021 theaters, up 22% from the $4.1 million earned by its predecessor, and $22.1 million on its first day. It went on to debut to $56.3 million, topping the box office, albeit with a 22% drop from Dawn's $72.6 million debut. In its second weekend, the film grossed $20.9 million (a drop of 62.9%, more than the 50.4% fall Dawn saw), finishing 4th at the box office. In its third weekend, the film made $10.5 million (dropping another 49.9%), finishing 6th at the box office. It was lower than the third weeks of both Rise ($16.1 million) and Dawn ($16.8 million). Outside North America, War for the Planet of the Apes received a scattered release in a span of three months (July–September). The film began its release in about a third of the marketplace on July 14, albeit only in two major markets, and was projected to have an opening of $50–60 million, with the potential to go higher if smaller Asian markets over-perform, as they have for recent tent poles. The film ended up having an international debut of $44.2 million, including $9.27 million in the United Kingdom. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 94% approval rating based on 342 reviews, with an average rating of 8.17/10. The website's critics consensus reads, "War for the Planet of the Apes combines breathtaking special effects and a powerful, poignant narrative to conclude this rebooted trilogy on a powerful—and truly blockbuster—note." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the film a score of 82 out of 100 based on 50 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A−" on an A+ to F scale. Home media War for the Planet of the Apes was released on Digital HD on October 10, 2017, and on Blu-ray and DVD on October 24, 2017 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Accolades Coming soon! Possible sequel During an interview of Andy Serkis with MTV in mid-November 2014, Serkis talked about possible sequels: "It might be three films, It could be four. It could be five. Who knows? The journey will continue." By October 2016, it was reported that a fourth Planet of the Apes film was being discussed. Shortly before the release of War in July 2017, Reeves said that he expressed interest in making more Apes films and that Steve Zahn, who played Bad Ape in the film, had set up a story for further sequels. Writer Mark Bomback hinted that more films would be possible, saying, "Truthfully, we haven't had those kinds of conversations. I've been working on these films for about seven years now. I'm ready to take a breather and let things rest a bit." In April 2019, following the acquisition of 21st Century Fox by Disney, Disney announced that future Planet of the Apes films are in development. It was also confirmed in August 2019 that any future installments would take place in the same universe first established in Rise. Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s Category:2017 Category:Planet of the Apes Category:War for the Planet of the Apes Category:Sequel films Category:Reboot films Category:PG-13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:3D films Category:IMAX films